transformers_battle_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rankings PVP
As you progress in Battle , there will be eventually an Advancement Battle test to raise your ranking in Game. This Tier Ranking can be seen as the Medal beside your name The Ranking have several uses: *Unlock a set of Characters available to be recruited *Unlock Abilities to be use in battle *As one of the filter for matching PVP battle with Live Player Tutorial When you finish the tutorial steps, the game will start with * Bot = 3 Free Bot and will be force to recruit Thundercracker * Abilities = Re-Spin, Targeting, Photon Strike and will automatically up rank to Recruit 1, so will get Air Strike also. * Space Bridge= 1 Starter Drop (choose 3 Drops) * Space Bridge = 1 Free Deluxe Drop * 1000 Cybercoins and 50 Gold * After some time in the game, it will automatically give free bot from Menasor team Ranking PVP In the game, there are multiple character with same name, to resolve the problem, wikia will use the lowest rarity as the base name, and then in higher rarity will use 1 letter Rarity abbreviation (Common - C, Uncommon - U, Rare - R, Super Rare - S, Epic - E). Of course to user, the link will display using parenthesis round bracket with no abbreviation. see Multiple Names for a list of character with multiple name. | |0 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 1 | | Air Strike |200 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 2 | | Immobilizer Draw Fire |450 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 3 | | Re-spin All |950 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 4 | | Decoy |1450 | 3000 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 5 | | Orbital Strike |1950 | 4500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 1 | | Jammer |2950 | |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 2 | | Nucleon Strike |3950 | |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 3 | | Shield All |4950 | |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 4 | | Plasma Bomb |5950 | |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 5 | | Targeting II Immobilizer II |6950 | |- ! scope="row"|Guard 1 | | Air Strike II |8950 | |- ! scope="row"|Guard 2 | | Photon Strike II |10950 | |- ! scope="row"|Guard 3 | | Draw Fire II |12950 | |- ! scope="row"|Guard 4 | | Nucleon Strike II Orbital Strike II |14950 | |- ! scope="row"|Guard 5 | | Shield All II |16950 | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 1 | | Jammer II |19450 | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 2 | | Plasma Bomb II | | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 3 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 4 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 5 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 1 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 2 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 3 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 4 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 5 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 1 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 2 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 3 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 4 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 5 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 1 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 2 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 3 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 4 | | |77,950 | |- ! scope="row"|Command 5 | | | | |} Exclusive Daily Campaign Combiner Event Category:BotList